1: Field of Invention
This invention is related in general to framing tools, and more particularly, to layout squares for determining the reference points and lines during rafter construction and the layout of conventional stud walls, caps and the like.
2: Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been designed in the past to measure angles and distances on construction material, and may have tape attachments and a means for marking plates, such as for studs and the like. Many of these devices are complicated and cumbersome, some requiring numerous steps to perform marking functions. The more steps there are the greater is the probability of error. Such devices are specialized and therefore require that other tools and steps be employed during standard construction framing. Examples of prior art multi-functional tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,307 to Kish (1987); 3,823,481 to Chapin (1974); 4,227,314 to Schliep (1980); 5,113,596 to Meyers (1992) and 5,077,910 to Smith (1992). All of the devices disclosed in these patents are limited in their functionality or are complicated to use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,492 to Miller (1986), discloses a device for laying out cuts for studs on standard construction lumber. However, it is difficult to learn to use it inasmuch as it requires the user to learn more than 14 combinations of markings. Also, an endpiece of the device is dimensioned in one direction equal to the thickness of two standard 2.times.4's and indicia for common rafters and hip and valley rafters are on opposing sides of the device. This requires the operator to either turn the board over or place the device on the bottom of the board to mark the opposite angles, therefore adding to complexity. Also, the aforementioned dimension of the endpiece prevents the device from being laid flat across the width of a board that is 11/2" thick unless the board is put on edge or elevated off a flat surface. This device does not provide a means of attaching a conventional tape measure for the quick referencing and marking of material over extended distances. Furthermore, this device with its adapter is cumbersome, it requires assembly by the user and it does not lend itself to economic production.
In general triangular shaped-squares, as in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,568 to Wright (1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,619 to Swanson (1988), require extensive steps to determine the proper location to mark a hip or valley rafter measuring point and a final plumb cut line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,482 to Hoover (1990), discloses several tape measure attachment brackets that mount a conventional tape measure to various different squaring tools to achieve layout capability. A different bracket is required for each type of tool and the user must attach and detach the bracket when the associated tool is to be used for other functions. This may result in the loss of the bracket(s) not in use.
Therefore, there is a need for a single square that is compact, easy to use, handle and carry; provides for simplified marking and making of common, hip and valley rafter measurements; may be used in conjunction with a standard tape measure to accurately and simultaneously measure and mark top, bottom, and cap plates for multiple studs, rafters, and the like; will work left or right handed; is economical to produce; and easy to learn.